Who Knew?
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Two new students. What secrets do they hold? What do they know? What will the Lyoko Warriors do when they realize those two are in every X.A.N.A. attack? How much are these two really leading on? I DO NOT OWN C.L. just Aubrey and Paige OddXOC UlrichXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two females stand in the principle's office. One female had long blueberry colored hair which is half up in a ponytail and the rest down, she is an inch taller than the other. She's wearing a striped hoodie, colors are black and purple, the edge of the hood is fuzzy, which is white. As for her pants, they are gray skinny jeans, on her waist is a rainbow studded belt. On her wrists she wears purple and black gel bracelets, about thirty to forty. Her foot wear are black and white sneakers the have black and white laces. Her eye color is crimson red. A black shoulder bag is across her chest resting against her right leg. Her name Aubrey Vivian.

The other also has long hair but it is black, her hair is down. She wears and black button up shirt with a black beater underneath, on her arms she wears fish net arm warmers that go up to her elbow. Her pants are red skinny jeans, a black and white studded belt, with a chain connecting to her wallet in her back pocket. Her shoes are black converses but the tongue is red with black laces. She has a Linkin Park red and black shoulder bag which rests on her left leg.

Both given a key and map, one is rooming with a Lyoko member and the other gets a room to herself, since the student before got kicked out.


	2. Ch1Poweroutage

It's the mid of second semester at Kadic. It's usually sunny and bright out but not today, today it is thunder storming out. Two females are in the principle's office the day is just beginning, both have a map and their schedule, and they're first class of the day, double science. Aubrey and Paige.

So they ran through the rain from the administers building to the science hall, both made it before the bell, taking the vacant seats. The storm seemed to get worse as the class went on, when the second hour started to begin the power went out. "WHOA POWEROUTAGE!!!" a boy in purple yelled. All the students looked at him, including the two new students. " Robbia, please behave yourself." said. Some students laughed silently, Della Robbia had laughed himself.

"Ummm...., what happens if the power doesn't come back on?" Aubrey asked. "Ah, , your new. A teacher comes to our class room and tells everybody to head back to the dormitory." answered her question. Aubrey nodded and looked at her half full page of notes. "It's not often we get a poweroutage, huh Ulrich" Della Robbia asked his friend. "Yeah, not often we get thunderstorms either but it's been going on for two days" Ulrich replied. "Jere, i'm just putting it out there but do you think X.A.N.A. could be doing this?" Della Robbia asked in a whisper. "Won't hurt to check." Jeremy said, pulling out his laptop onto his lap. After a few minutes the computer beeped. "Looks like it guys, you two stay here if anything happens here, i'll get the other two" Jeremy said, putting his laptop away and sneaking out when wasn't looking, many students saw this but didn't say anything.

Jeremy pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, it rang two times before a female answered. "Yeah, Jeremy what is it? Anything wrong?" She asked " 'Fraid so, X.A.N.A. has lanched an attack. Get Aelita and meet me at the factory" He said. " Alright, be there soon." She said, hanging up the phone Jeremy entered through the sewer enterance and made his way to the factory. About ten minutes later Yumi and Aelita showed up. "To the scanner room" Jeremy said, both of them headed to the scanner room. Both stepped into the scanners. " Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi. Virtualization." Jeremy said, Yumi and Aelita on their way to Lyoko.

Back at the school. The lighting and thunder are getting worse. "Oh my, what's happening out there?" asked herself. , the principle is at the door. "Susan, Could you make sure ever yone makes it back to the dorm rooms, it seems he power isn't going to come back on. Half of the city is without electricity." said, he left and went outside the classroom first, students following. "Seems like X.A.N.A. is just letting us go to the dorms." Della Robbia said. "I don't think it's that simple though." Ulrich replied, walking outside behind a few students, standing aside under the roof so others may pass. "Well you never know." Della Robbia said. Aubrey and Paige walk pass them and into the rain, talking.

The girls got a distances away, Ulrich and Della Robbia looked at them. "They don't seem to be bothered by the rain" Ulrich said, chuckling a little. Ulrich looked up at the sky and noticed something strange, lighting was striking and striking closer and closer. "Odd! Look at the lighting" Ulrich said, pointing to it each time it occured. Both noticing it was getting closer to a tree near Aubrey and Paige. "Shit, we gotta hurry over there!" Odd said, running into the rain, splashing water, Ulrich right behind him. They got about twelve inches away and the lighting struck the tree.

Aubrey and Paige jumped and looked at the tree next to them. About two or three branches started to crack. "Jeez won' t they move?" Odd asked, he grabbed Aubrey by the hand and dragged her away from the spot, Ulrich taking Paige's arm and doing the same. Just as they get about five inches away three huge branches crash to the ground, misbalancing Aubrey making her fall and bring Odd with her. She's sitting on her legs while Odd is on his elbows, getting up. "I'm sorry!" Aubrey exclaimed, Odd shook his head. "It's fine lost your balance, i get that but we gotta run before anything else happens." replied Odd. He got up helpig Aubrey up, Odd started to run and Aubrey following him. They make it to the dormitory. Odd sighs "Safe"he said. "I think you spoke to soon Odd" Ulrich stated, pointing to something in the distance.


	3. Ch2:ChasingLighting

Odd sighs "Safe"he said. "I think you spoke to soon Odd" Ulrich stated, pointing to something in the distance. Aubrey and Paige look in the direction he's pointing. "What are you pointing at i don't see anything" Paige said, turning to him. Noises are heard other than the storm, like something running. "What's that noise?" Aubrey asked, looking from Odd to Ulrich. "Oh, no you think X.A.N.A. had enough with wolves" Ulrich said. "Who's X.A.N.A.?" asked Aubrey, Paige looked at her "Your worried about this X.A.N.A. person instead that there are WOLVES coming!" Paige exclaimed.

They were getting closer, visable is a pack of six wolves. "We gotta get out of the open!" Odd said, openning the dorms door. Paige, Aubrey, Ulrich went in Odd following closing the door behind him and looking for something to block it, Ulrich was looking around to. "The math room, we could use the chairs" Ulrich said, running through an arc, down the end of the hall taking a left, coming back with two chairs and handing one to Odd. Both putting them in fornt of the door. "That should hold them off" Odd said, as he walked away from the door, a slam was at the door. "Shit!" Paige yelled, running up the stairs skipping steps. Aubrey followed, Odd and Ulrich looked at the door and then ran up the stairs at the third bang.

On the second floor, girl's floor. Aubrey is running to her room, same with Paige. Both fantically search they're pockets and bag for they're key. Aubrey found hers and unlocked her door. "Damn it!" Paige yelled, Aubrey poked her head in the hall. "What is it?" she asked, Paige looked at her. "I can't find my key and i know it was in my pocket" Paige replied, walking to Aubrey's room. "We can be in my room it'll be enough room for the four of us." Aubrey said, a big bang came from two floors below, both jumped. "Where are the guys?" Paige asked, looking around for Odd and Ulrich. "Run faster Odd!" Ulrich yelled, coming around the corner, spotting Paige and Aubrey in the hall. "Get in, get in" Ulrich said, both listened and stepped in, Aubrey behind the door. Ulrich slips near the door and gets back up and gets into the room. Odd came around the corner being chased by two wolves. "Oh my god! we need to help him!" Aubrey exclaimed, looking around her room for a weapon, finding a pole next to the dresser, she picked it up and smiled. 'This will do, now just to knock those wolves out' she thought.

She ran pass Ulrich and ran towards Odd. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE!" Ulrich yelled after her. Aubrey swong the pole and the second wolf on it's back, it yelped, first one no intention of stop her beating on the other. It got back up and lunged at Aubrey, she tried to turn but was knocked to the ground, pole sliding away from her. 'Shit, i'm sooo dead!' she thought. The wolf went to go bite her but stopped, the other one stopped chasing Odd. Odd leaning against a wall catching his breath. 'Or not, who stopped them?' Aubrey asked herself. 'They made it. But who exactly is they?' Paige thought to herself. A bright light came and gone, back to doulbe science, the power is out. "X.A.N.A. or no X.A.N.A. we still have a power out" Odd whispered. "Yeah, but i rather not go through that again, plus did you hear how many times Paige swore?" Ulrich asked in a whisper. "No but wasn't like two or three?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, but within minutes, i thought it was funny how she was freaking out"Ulrich said, Odd gasped. "What?" Ulrich asked Odd. "You thought something was funny" Odd said, laughing a few seconds later. "And what's that suppose to mean?" Ulrich asked. "It could mean many things" Odd said, poking Ulrich's shoulder. "Odd I'll give you ten seconds to run." said Ulrich. "Oh, come on don't be like that" Odd said, laughing. "Five, four, three..."Ulrich said, Odd rolled his eyes. "Guess your serious" Odd said, getting up. "Good luck catching me!" Odd replied, running out of the room. " Robbia!" yelled after him. Ulrich got up and ran out of the room, knocking his chair down in the process. "!" yelled after him. She sighed and shook her head.


	4. Ch3:HerLastNameIsWhat?

She sighed and shook her head. A few minutes later Mr. Delmas came to the door. " You can head back to your homes and the dorms" he said and walked away. Students stood up and left, Jeremy went a desk in front of he's and grabbed the bags, then headed out. Aelita met up with him outside the buliding, smiling at him, than looked at the bags. " Where are those two?" she asked, taking one of the bags. " Ulrich is chasing Odd around, something Odd said." Jeremy replied, him and Aelita continuing to walk to the dorms. They go to the bulidings' enterance and stopped as they heard splashing sounds. " And that's probaly them now." Jeremy said, turnning to face the open school grounds.

Odd ran pass them and continued to run, Ulrich not far behind but holding a semi-big rock in his right hand. " He's going to throw that at Odd, i just know it" Aelita said, and just as she got done saying it Ulrich threw the rock and it hit the back of Odd's leg, making him fall. Odd turnned around to face Ulrich's direction. "That's foreplay!" Odd exclaimed, getting up because he realized Ulrich getting closer. He went to turn and run but was tackled back down, Ulrich slid off to the right side of Odd. " And that's why you just got tackled" Ulrich said. Both soaked by the rain and muddy from the ground, they both got up and walked over to Aelita and Jeremy, Yumi just arriving.

"Did i miss something?" Yumi asked, looking at Odd and Ulrich. Both smiled and said in unison "Nope, nothing at all" and took they're bags and headed to they're room. Odd joking and pushing Ulrich, Ulrich pushing back, making Odd almost fall down the stairs. Outside Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelite stand there. "Okay i so missed something" Yumi said. " All you missed was Ulrich chasing Odd and hitting him with a rock." Jeremy replied, heading inside than stopping when Yumi talked. "Aw, i missed that" she said, like she was sad about it. Aubrey and Paige walk pass them into the dorms up the stairs talking. "Who are they?" Yumi and Aelita asked in unison. "Aubrey and Paige they're new here." Jeremy answered. All three headed to Jeremy's room, to find Ulrich and Odd already changed and waiting outside the door.

" Bout time thought we had to wait forever" Odd said, Jeremy unlocked his door and all five walked into the room. Jeremy taking his desk chair, Alelita sitting on his desk and the other three sitting on his bed, door closed. Paige and Aubrey. "What do you think of those to Aubrey?" Paige asked her. " Well, they seem pretty much know what to do when he attacks." she answered, picking up a pen and twisting it between her fingers. "Yeah, man do we know how to act or what?" Paige said, proud of herself. "Paige" Aubrey said. "Yeah?" she asked " Your bother is here isn't he? We even saw him." Aubrey said. "Yeah, but the school records, I switched just incase they checked." she said, bringing her right knee up and hugging it using it for a head rest. " What you change it to?" Aubrey asked, looking at her to see what her friend came up with. "Wulfgang" Paige replied, smiling.

"You know, you'll have to tell the truth about it. You know that right?" Aubrey said. "Yeah, Yeah i know that. Just need the right time. Now we know both of them are involved with X.A.N.A." Paige said "Because of how they acted." Aubrey stated. "Yes, now there are three more to five" She said. Auberey looked at her and hadn't said anything, Paige looked at her. "What's the matter?" Paige asked. "Why do we have to find three more, how do we know for sure the whole group contants five people? What if theres more people? than what do we do?" Aubrey asked, obviously worried her mission was going to be ruined. "None of that okay, we were given that there are in fact five and no more than that." Paige said.

Next morning, it's sunny and warm today. Aubrey sat up in her bed, 6:23 am, she rubbed her eyes, than yawning and streching. She got out of bed and went to her closet pulled a pair of black minishorts out, with a dark blue beater and her studded belt. She changed, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth to find Paige there doing the same. She wore a pair of black and red tripp capris, a black band-tee of nevershoutnever and a pair of black converses. Her hair teased and straightened in some spots. "How long it take you to do your hair?" Aubrey asked, Paige looked at her from the corner of her eye, she was putting on black eyeliner than back to putting it on. "Not long, like ten minutes." Paige replied done doing her make-up. Aubrey done brushing her teeth started to work on her make-up to.

Black eyeliner for the bottom lid and a small line for the top, she put blue sparkle eyeshadow and put on some chapstick, that was strawberry flavored. "Do you want help with help you hair?" Paige asked. "Nah, i was just planning on brushing it out then putting up into a ponytail" Aubrey replied, packing her things. "See you in math" she added on walking back into her room. Time- 7:32 am. The breakfast room, Aubrey and Paige walked in and got in line, they were serving pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon or sasuge. Aubrey got eggs and bacon, while Paige got waffles and bacon. They sat at a table that was near the window in the way back and started to eat.

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy entered the cafe, Jeremy headed straight to the table behind the one Aubrey and Paige were sitting at, Aubrey looked at the back of Jeremy's head, for a split second then went back to staring at her food. The other three sat with Jeremy. "Where's Yumi" Aelita asked "She's coming late today, she got some appointment." Ulrich answered. Odd was looking at Aubrey, hadn't touched his food the others just realized this. "Hey Odd, you in there?" Ulrich asked, waving his hand in front of his friend's face, Odd looked at him. "Huh?" he asked. "Dude, you completely spaced out" Ulrich replied. "It's nothing."Odd said, starting to eat his breakfast than stopped because a question pooped into his mind. "What do you think Paige's last name is?" he asked in a whisper so Paige couldn't hear. "Ask her" Aelita said.

Jeremy tapped her on her shoulder and she turnned around. "Yeah?" Paige asked. "Don't mind me asking but what is your name?" Jeremy asked, the group already knew her name but as they see it see doesn't know they do. " Paige D-Wulfgang" she said, hoping they hadn't caught the quick switch. "Thank you, I'm Jeremy Belpois" He replied. "Nice to meet you." Paige said. turning back and eating. "Did you catch that?" Aelita asked "Catch what?" Odd asked "That she was going to say something else and now Wulfgang" Aelita whipered, Jeremy had his laptop out and already working on it, he had caught it too. everyone was finished eating, trays thrown away and headed outside, Jeremy stayed a few more minutes and he got his answer. He closed his laptop adn walked outside. "I think they're about to find out" Aubrey pointed her finger to the group that just left. "Seems like it" Paige replied "Your not scared?" Aubrey asked "They had to find out sooner or later" Paige said

"So what's her real last name?" Odd asked, Ulrich and Aelita were also as curious as Odd was. "Her last name is Della Robbia" Jeremy replied, all three shocked. "HER LAS NAME IS WHAT! ?" Odd asked pracitically screaming it.


	5. Ch4:There'sMoreToIt

_Okay so, I just now decided to start picking up and writing again. With this on, I haven't had much ideas so I left it as for the others as well, I'm going to try and write more with those to but no promises. So If any of you were reading this and were like, when is she going to update! well now of course. :3 sorry for the uber long wait for any one who happens to like reading my fan i decided to redo this capture._

* * *

_" HER LAST NAME IS WHAT! ?" Odd asked, practically screaming it. Students in the café went silent and a few got up to see what was up. Odd spazzing out, not a typical thing he does. " No way that is possibly if I had a sister, my parents would have told me!" Odd said, throwing his hands up in the air, then turning to face the woods. " I'm going for a walk" he said, and started to walk towards the woods, until the group could no longer see him. " He's taking this a bit hard" Aelita said, turning towards the others. " I don't think he's ever done that before" a girl near the window said. " Why didn't he know?" asked Aubrey. " His dad had, a few to many and had sex with a girl who is my mom. She hadn't told him that he had gotten her pregnant, she had given me the last name Della Robbia, and that's why Odd didn't know." Paige answered._

_" Because his father didn't know either." Aubrey stated. " Exactly" Paige said. " Maybe you should go talk to him about" Aubrey said " Maybe, or no. He'll come talk to me when his ready." Paige replied. All the students sat back down and continued to eat._

_ Odd. He's walking around and finds a tree that looks like a seat and sits down, putting his knees up, elbows on his knees and placing his face in his hands. He had no idea how he was going to deal with this information he just received._

_ Lyoko group. " I hope he's going to be okay" Aelita said, she was sitting on Jeremy's bed next to Yumi, and Ulrich was sitting on the floor across from where Aelita sat. "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine Aelita, no need to worry about Odd. he can take care of it himself." Ulrich said, Jeremy was typing away on his computer. _

_Paige and Aubrey. Both are in Aubrey's room, Paige rooms with Aelita. " We never spend time in your room" Aubrey said. " Because if we did, Aelita could walk in anytime or listen in on our conversation. You should know that" Paige replied, she was sitting at Aubrey's desk chair, Aubrey was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Right, so what's the next step?" Aubrey asked, she could never remember what was said. "We gotta find out who the other three are, then befriend the group. Find the source of power and boom" Paige answered_

_"Right, sorry you know I can never remember the plans" Aubrey stated, Paige nodded her head as if to say I know. " Maybe you should write them down, then put them in a place only you would know about" Paige added on. " Sure I guess that could work." Aubrey said, she got off her bed and went to her desk and pull a notepad out with a pen writing something down, and showed it to Paige. " What the fuck is that?" Paige asked, taking the notepad and looking at it. " It's in German." Aubrey stated "No one will be able to read it except me and boss." she added on. It was getting late, Paige headed back to her room, Odd finally showed up in his room around 11:34pm, Ulrich was asleep and Kiwi sleeping on the end of Ulrich's bed. Since Odd wasn't there at the usual time Ulrich feed kiwi. Odd flopped down on his bed and turned to face the wall, a few minutes later falling asleep murmuring something. "Wonder what else she's hiding" he said. Paige went back into her room and looked around Aelita was already sleeping, surprised she stayed in Aubrey's room for that long, she switched in a pair of black pj bottoms, with a black beater._

_Next morning, 6:23am. _

_Paige awoke to someone pounding on the door. "Jeez, I'm coming give me a minute." Paige murmured loud enough to where the person stopped pounding on the door. She got out of bed realizing Aelita wasn't there, she answered the door to find her brother. " What is it? Aren't you up early?" Paige asked " Woke up when Ulrich did. How come i didn't know I had a sister? My parents would have told me." Odd said, he was unnaturally serious. " They couldn't tell you something they did not know." Paige said, leaning her body weight to her left side. 'It was to early in the morning for this.' She thought. " How'd he not know?" Odd asked, Paige looked at her brother, seeing he wanted all the information. " Because my mother didn't tell him." Paige said, she thought he would have gotten this figured out some already. " Right...later" Odd replied, turning towards the stair way and walking through the doors. Paige shook her head and closed the door, about twenty minutes later she comes back out, dressed and ready for school to start. Things were going to be a lot more weird now that her brother found her out, and so quickly too. She blamed Jeremy. She bet he caught her stumble. _

_She sighed only having a small bag on her back that held three notebooks and she had some pens and pencils in the bag. Aubrey ran out of her room and almost ran into her friend. "Oh my god. Don't do that!" Aubrey exclaimed. Paige looked at her. " Do what?" She asked. "Pop out of no where and scare the living shit out of me." She answered. Paige shook her head laughing lightly. "Come on let's get to breakfast." Paige said, taking her friend by the arm and walked down the stairs and out of the dorm building to the cafe. " So how's Odd taking it?" Aubrey asked. " Well he actually woke me up before I ran into you. Asked me why he didn't know. You know that kind of shit." Paige answered. Aubrey shook her head. They had a habit of swearing a lot. _

_They walked into the cafe and found the group of Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy with the two girls from yesterday. Aubrey elbowed her in the side lightly. As they made their way in line. She whispered. "You don't think that's the the other three we're looking for. I mean if Ulrich and Odd acted like they did because of X.A.N.A. it would only be natural that the people they hang around with know about X.A.N.A. too." Aubrey said. Paige glanced at her brother and his friends than back at her friend. " Possibly." She said. " Hey is Vincent coming?" Aubrey asked, getting eggs, bacon, croissant and some milk. Paige got the same thing. They sat at the table closest to the door. "He's coming next week. He still working on the computer back home." Paige answered. Aubrey nodded eating her eggs.  
_

_Lyoko warriors. _

_"Come on Odd you got to get over it. Plus she's your long lost sister you have to make up the lost time." Aelita said, if she had a sibling she would want to immediately spend time with them. Odd was picking at his food. " If that happens we risk the factory and Lyoko being shown." Odd replied. Ulrich and Yumi gave him a look and sighed. He was going to be stubborn. "You'll at least have to talk to her some time." Yumi spoke up. Odd shrugged, not wanting to talk to his new found sister. He stared out the window.  
_

_Paige and Aubrey. _

_Paige's cell phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out. " Speaking of the devil." She said, smirking. She flipped her phone open pressing a key. "Yo Vinnie what's up?" She questioned. He sound frantic. " There's a issue down here. I need you to find that other super computer and get to Lyoko stat. Mackenzie and Kristen will meet you two there." Vincent said, swearing under his breath. Paige looked confused. " What do you mean by issues?" Paige asked him. Aubrey was curiously listening to Paige wondering what Vincent was talking about. She turned to look at Aubrey. " Vincent wants us to find the factory here and get to Lyoko." Paige whispered to her. "Vinnie you think you'd be able to locate where it was?" Paige asked. On the other end of the phone. Vincent was typing furiously. " Got it. Go into the gym and to the hall behind the locker rooms, you turn and enter the boiler room. From there exit the door on the other side and take taht down to the sewers. That way no one will see you when your leaving.' Vincent told her. " I got to go. I expect to see you two their in 10 minutes." He added, hanging up. _

_"Looks like a mission." Paige said, closing her phone and putting it away. She finished her food quickly and stood up throwing it away. Aubrey took the bacon tossing the rest and followed Paige out of the cafe, since she was the one with directions. They soon got to the tunnels and to the factory. Paige looked at the super computer. " Doesn't look much different." She stated. Aubrey was waiting down in the scanner room. She typed in a few things, make sure they would be virtualized correctly, when the others got here, they wouldn't see them in Lyoko nor the fact they used the scanners. That would show up to Vincent. She timed it and slid down the ladder and entered the scanner, Aubrey as well. The doors closed and they were virtualized.  
_


	6. Ch5:AnotherOne

_The doors closed and they were virtualized. Vincent saw two dots appear on his screen along with Mackenzie's and Kristen's. " You two have good timing." Vincent spoke. Aubrey and Paige walked over to their two friends. " So Vinnie what's the whole issue?" Paige asked. "It's X.A.N.A. recent attacks on Kenzie and Kristen were much more damaging than before. X.A.N.A. has learned how to injure you guys in Lyoko and carry the pain back in the past. Though it's not that dangerous the pain can be to much to bare at times." Vincent explained._

_Paige frowned. " X.A.N.A. is getting more clever with his tricks." she said. Kristen agreed. " Try not getting hit when your with us. If you find the other warriors, it'd be better, it seems X.A.N.A. thinks us more of a threat than them for the time being." Kristen said. "I'm bringing you four back here, when you two need to get back I'll revirtualize you two, and than I'll get you two revirtualized back at Kadic." Vincent said. " Wait isn't Kristen and Kenzie coming to Kadic to?" Aubrey asked. Kenzie was devirtualized before he could replied. Paige next, Kristen and Aubrey. All four walked into the elevator and walked up to Vincent._

_"Oh by the way. How'd your brother take founding you were you?" Vincent asked. Paige shrugged. " Won't talk to me now but he woke me up at 6:30 in the morning. She sat down. "Now to discuss this issue some more. Does boss realize what this could do to us?" She asked. Vincent nodded. " But all he wants is Kadic's connection to Lyoko gone. Apparently one of them is connected to Lyoko and faints or something when the power is turned down." Vincent said. _

_Paige and Aubrey looked at each other. Than back at Vincent. " Let me guess we find out who that is?" Aubrey asked. Vincent nodded. Paige looked at him. " Okay so boss wants us to find all five Kadic Lyoko warriors and do what other than take down the factory. What do we do with them? They'll have all the memories how are we to get rid of those?" Paige asked. " Boss says if you put them in the scanner there's a program that can take away their Lyoko memories, replacing them with normal school activities and every day normal stuff." Vincent said. Aubrey, Kristen and Mackenzie laid back and stayed quiet. The three that doubted their boss were Paige, Aubrey and Kristen. Why would he want to get rid of the warriors where as they could team up. Vincent and Mackenzie were the only ones who didn't doubt their boss. _

_"Kristen is going back with you two. She'll be enrolling. Saturday Mackenzie will be over. And like I said I'll be there next week." Vincent explained. Aubrey and Paige nodded. They turned to Kristen. She all ways liked Vincent but him being totally for their bosses' ideas it put a set back for her. "Anything else to discuss?" Paige asked. Vincent shook his head. "You three head to the scanners I'll get you back at Kadic. Kristen about your luggage I'll have the plane deliver it." He said, she nodding. The three girls leaving and saying good bye going to the scanners. Once in Lyoko, Vincent was easily transfered them to the other scanners. They stepped out. Looking at each other. _

_Kristen had mid-length blonde waved hair, bangs framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a piercing pink violet, it was a very unnatural eye color but she loved it none the less. She was tall about 5'7'. She wore black skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over top. Chains hung around her waist and gel bracelets lined her wrists. " Why do you think the guys don't doubt the boss?" Kristen asked. Paige and Aubrey shrugged in unison. "Who knows. Our boss is on the computer, we never see him and he only shows up moments before a X.A.N.A. attack." Aubrey said._

_"Let's go." Paige said. The other two nodded. They took another path that lead into a house, than to a forest. This way it was less noticeable as the two girls turned to three. " We'll have to go to office." Paige stated to her friend. Kristen smiled. " Will I be rooming with one of you?" She asked. Aubrey nodded. " Me, Paige already as a roommate. Aelita." Aubrey explained.  
_


End file.
